Talk:Survivor encounters
Whispers in the early chapters In my playthrough, I've heard whispers and voices as early as chapter 2 or 3 (can't remember if 1 had it), since voices are listed in here, they should also be listed in the earlier chapters (and not just the later ones). Shouldn't we count....? Shouldn't we include Kyne, Mecer, Temple, and Cross as survivor encounters? And wouldn't Kyne technically be the last survivor encounter? My apologies if this was already covered, but it has been bugging me since I first read the Survivor Encounters page. Auguststorm1945 13:48, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :We should and the article has been out of date for quite some time... go for it. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:32, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 4, Screaming Woman I think that this isn't a hallucination, as just after you hear the screams, if I remember correctly, there is some sort of a room with a slasher playing dead (could be a storage room, or else it was a bathroom), couldn't the "encounter" possibly be a death scream at the encounter of a slasher, who is then playing dead to lurk in new victims? I don't know correctly anymore and I'm nowhere near the start of the fourth chapter, can anyone verify? -- 00:11, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ''--PS: Maybe tomorrow I will create an account, and will try to update some things...'' it was a woman hiding in the lift shaft and she got crushed by the lift as it was going down and the room was a storage room as it says above itself. God like65 20:10, July 13, 2010 (UTC) It says that in-game? (Zoids Fanatic 20:20, July 13, 2010 (UTC)) Nope, its just a thoery. (Hope i said that right...)---Kkslidermen 4:37 Feb. 25 2011 Last to Die I knid of thought the final survivor encounter should have a mopre descriptive name, so I've changed it to "Uniitologist Woman". However, I can't seem to change the text in the picture gallery. Could anybody help me out with that? - d2r 14:19, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Done it, you need to switch to wikitext editor to change it ;)... [[User:Timus|'‡ Timus' ]]Talk 22:46, December 31, 2009 (UTC) : :I changed it to Unitologist Miner to be extra specific Survivors lol i am sorry but its funny to think that n one of the crew of the Ishimuta has survided to tel the story. just people that have passed trhow the ship did. (EX: Issac, lexine, MCniel and the other one) lol its funny... :Haha, it is funny that the only people that survived are the ones that managed to escape to safety!- Wait... SteveZombie 23:23, January 6, 2010 (UTC) It's wierd though, i mean they are called 'Survivors' yet when Isaac meets them they allways die....they should've played L4D haha. Gorvar 14:47, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well the Church Guy of L4D can also be considered a survivor, insofar as he did not fall victim to the Green Flu until the player characters had had a chance to exchange pleasantries with him. The Dead Space survivors are similar, they just prefer stabbing themselves in the gut over ringing in a horde of zombies with the sound of a church bell. SteveZombie 17:29, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Excuse me for correcting you, but at least one member of the USG Ishimura crew survived. Though his fate after successfully escaping the Ishimura is currently unknown, Sergeant Gabe Weller was part of the ship's security detail. Auguststorm1945 01:04, January 8, 2010 (UTC) That's true, I think if Alissa Vincent linked up with the extraction group she might have made it out as well. Thing is though Gabe was a trained soldier and could aim like a pro, plus he was one of the few who knew how to kill a Necro fast and well aka Dismemberment. Also Lexine Murdoch played a huge roll in keeping everyone sane enough to think up plans and fight off the necro's. Gorvar 20:15, January 8, 2010 (UTC) true gabe weller has "sourvived" i have fergot about him. but i don´t realy know are the DSextraction guys realy alive its a litlle messed up in the end of the game Ps: yee i have all dead space games xD!!!(exept dead space 2 :( :Pardon my bluntness, but what exactly are you saying? I'm sorry, but I do not understand what your comment says exactly. Also, please sign your posts. Auguststorm1945 05:31, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I think he said Gabe Weller might be indeed the Ishimura's sole survivor, but then again we dont know what happend after Extraction ends. Gorvar 11:54, January 17, 2010 (UTC) um i noticed in DSextration mcneail say's all ships on the flight deck are damiged OR TAKEN 'is it possable some of the crew made it off alive heh heh. '''Sex'traction. Heh. DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 16:10, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Nicole I can't help but wonder why Nicole isn't a part of this article. It's a fact that she was indeed a hallucination produced by the Marker to aid Isaac, yet I think she is just as much a "survivor" as the woman in chapter 5. Two ghost voices I'm not sure if anyone else picked this up, but wasn't there two ghost voices in chapter 1. From my playthrough, I heard ghostly whispers in the first bathroom you find in chapter 1, then of course, the ones in the second bathroom. (Zoids Fanatic 00:23, July 11, 2010 (UTC)) Kendra Even though she wasnt on the Ishimura the whole acident should she still be considered a "Survivor" in chapter 12?General Q-Nek 23:38, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hysterical woman(ch 5) I don't see how the woman is a hallucination just because her RIG meter is down to zero, if Isaac is heavily damaged his RIG displays no light whatsoever. She could have been that damaged based on the wounds. His RIG, unless he dies, has at the very least a sliver of red flashing light on his meter. SoulSurvivor17 00:20, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Isaacs rig can have no light if he is HEAVILY dammaged. You can get it on an easy difficulty and be attacked by a weak necromorph. Isaac doesn't seem to care... If I were Isaac I would tried to help some of the survivers instead of standing there to wach. Now don't get me wrong I love isaac, he's the shit, i would have attempted to help the guy on the grav panel or at least put him out of his misery instead of letting him stay stuck there in agony or try to help the woman in ch.5 or bust the window down to save the guy from the lurker P.S. I'm posting this 'cause I'm bored OK. post what you would have done in certain situations throughout the game.MrRaidenSaysHellow 05:47, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, for the unitologist woman, i would have used kinesis to take that pistol away from her.Dagoth11 12:28, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget to sign your posts, but also, Isaac had nothing he could do. For example, the woman operating on somebody in Chapter 2 was behind renforced glass, and Isaac could not help. The first two Marines on the Valor were wounded beyond help and the Marine that fled didn't help Isaac. Whatever he got, he deserved that for leaving Isaac tyo die. Jacob Temple was in the Mess Hall, which had been locked (well, on StandBy) and others such as Kyne, the Unitologist Woman, ect, were all unstoppable. Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 21:23, December 9, 2010 (UTC) I can see where you're coming from Necromorph-X, but really, not very many of them were unstoppable. The Unitologist woman in Chapter 10 was laughing out loud, holding a pistol and was covered with blood - take the damn initiative and use your goddamned stasis, run over there and grab the gun from her hand! And the guy from Chapter 2? A Plasma Cutter is designed to chop Asteroids to bits - and Asteroids can be pretty damn tough - so it shouldn't have any problems with cutting up glass. But, then again, I don't like to be the one who whines about things, and if Isaac did save anyone he'd inevitably have extended conversation with them which would not only kill the mood, it would have made one less selling point for Dead Space 2 - not that we need many. Captain tweed 16:18, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I think he could have at least grabbed the Elevator Guy's hand in DS2 and attempted to pull him in. Or (My little hope for the game the first time around) taken off his helmet and pounded the glass and killed Mercer, then untied Temple in the first. just my thoughts, though the elevator guy thing seems way more probable than the the whole Temple thing. Warhead Prime 03:11, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I agree with OP. My first instinct when I encountered the gravity panel marine was to aim and shoot at him. I was very disheartened when I discovered that for some reason Isaac thought it more human to leave him there. Mrbear420 14:45, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Where did the new info come from? There's a load of new info on the page - where did it come from? I can't see any sources. Captain tweed 18:18, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Leaked first 15 minutes of the game, as well as videos on the Dead Space youtube channel. Kcdude500 22:47, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Ah. So I assume that is why we don't have any sources? Captain tweed 14:20, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Stuff Fixed the wall of text on the list. Someone may want to improve on the writing and add a spoiler warning for the DS2 section (don't know how).El Inspector 04:22, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Extraction Wouldn't it make sense to add Extraction survivors as well? Might as well cover everythingSoulSurvivor17 20:40, February 2, 2011 (UTC) don't forget about the 200 security personnel that Tiedemann claims to have on government sector when Isaac arrives there. I'd add it myself but I don't clearly remember which chapter that is.SoulSurvivor17 18:45, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Security Teams Shouldn't we note Tiedmanns security forces on GovSec that confront Issac after he hacks his way through the bulkhead door? Tiedmann claims they are around 200 in number. SoulSurvivor17 00:16, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Also should we consider Tiedemann, himself a survivor for chapter 15? -§ Amphiptere § 18:28, February 13, 2011 (UTC) can it be? HAh, call me nuts, but the face of the 'Slasher Victim' from ch. 2 of DS2 strongly reminds me of the face of one of the moms, in that abyssmal ad campaign for DS2. I know the resolution of that image is low, but it just reminds me that mom's face :D --[[User:MitchK|Mitch'''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 22:53, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Canaries?.. Should I remove that part?.. They are, uhm, canaries.. --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 03:59, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I would say go for it... I mean, if we're doing animals then do we also note the maggots and flies found in most chapters of Dead Space and Dead Space 2? Too messy, let's just stick with humans.--Haegemonia(talk) 03:34, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Should Elevator Music be removed too? I dont see how elevator music can be a survivor encounter if nobody is seen and its clearly a halicination (Harold) Blunt The washing machine section jsut seems a little bit too blunt to me. I'm okay with the fact that it is probably a child in there, but can we be a little less... sudden with the revelation that the child is dead now? "The child got trapped in there and wasn't aware it was functional so it died" just seems kind of silly to me. Captain tweed 15:57, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I know this is crazy but my cat (four to five months old) was sitting in my lap purring when I got to Mr. Head Banger survivor guy. I watched and the cat purred more heavy. When head banger died the cat jumped off my lap hissed at the tv, went to the kitchen and I heard soft banging on the kitchen door. The cat was banging her head just like head banger was. I said WTF (used the words) and the cat looked at me meowed sadly and continued to head but the door. I opened the door she ran into the door head first head butted it once then walked off to the outside steps to sleep in the sun.~~SNAKE2552 by the way Erm... yes. I believe this is the part where I walk away slowly and call the police. Captain tweed 22:32, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Do you mean call the police on me? Or who ever shoved the baby in the turned on washing machine? ~~SNAKE2552 Extraction We should include survivor encounters from Dead Space: Extraction :As soon as I get new Dolphin up and running, I'll be updating Extraction. 10:08, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :The game is unplayable due to the emulation running VERY slowly. And I'm not going to spend ten grand on an actual Wii. 13:39, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, I just thought it would be a good idea. Scripts Do we really need a script of everything ellie and isaac say, because then we would have to add text for everyone that ever said anything which clearly does not belong on this page.